


Trying to Seduce One Another

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Seduction, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: As Oliver and Felicity were trying to get each other to go home, it takes some special incentive to get them to leave.





	Trying to Seduce One Another

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back again prompt and this one has a little bit of sexiness. :)

“Oliver?” Felicity walked up to Oliver and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. His hands were currently sharping arrowheads. 

“Yes,” he answered as he stopped the sharpener and placed the arrowhead on the silver table top.

“What is the chance that you will leave this until tomorrow, let’s go home.” Her slim hands ran across his upper chest and her thumb slipping into the v of his t-shirt. 

Oliver grunted, he picked up his arrowhead and started the sharpener again. Oliver and Felicity had a small disagreement and he was giving her the silent treatment. As Felicity stood behind Oliver as he continued what he was doing. She stood with her arms folded, trying to figure out how to get him to talk to her. 

A few minutes later, the grinder stopped and Oliver just sat there silent. Felicity slowly took a step forward and grabbed the back of the chair. Felicity knew that he wouldn’t be mad long, it was a dumb thing to fight about. Lifting her hands and wrapped them around his shoulders again. Her mouth lightly grazed the outside of his ear. Her hands stroking his chest and lightly kissed his neck before going back to his ear.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home?” Felicity’s hand slipped down and started to stroke his half hard cock. Her breath lightly dancing on his earlobe. His deep moan as Felicity stroked a little harder as his cock was aching against the zipper of his cargo pants. Her other hand came down and started to fumble with the button. Oliver’s hands come down and stop her before they get any further. 

“Let’s go home,” he jumped up and grabbed Felicity. They both knew that a discussion was still needed but right now all they could think about was getting home to take out the frustrations out on each other. All hit and sweaty…

 

Felicity hummed to herself as she stepped out of the elevator, looking at the code that was running over her screen. Hearing grunts coming from the corner of the bunker, she knew there would be only one person over in the workout area this early in the day. As she turned to see Oliver, he was hanging from the top rung of the Salmon Ladder. His chest was damp for his workout and his black cargo pants where hanging low on his hips. She stopped in place as she watched him start doing one handed pull ups.

“Hot damn, this is the gift that keeps on giving to Momma.” Felicity said to herself as she stared at her husband. 

“I heard that hunny,” Oliver said as she jumped at his voice. “You know that it echoes in here.” He jumped down and landed on the in front of her.

Oliver looked around and the bunker was completely quiet. He looked back at Felicity and smiled, “Well…” He raised his hand up to caress her arm, “I was thinking that we could head home since it’s quiet in the bunker.” His fingers tingled down her arm as she could see the sweat slowly dripping down his chest. She could smell the sweat and musk coming off him. She looked into his eyes and there were dark with desire. 

“Umm…” Felicity cleared her throat. “Yeah, let’s do that. Yeah…Yeah” Oliver took the tablet out of her hands and grabbed her hand to pull her towards the back entrance of the bunker. Rushing back to the apartment, she knew by the end of the night they both will end up sweaty.

**Author's Note:**

> **Snickers**


End file.
